Still a Cullen
by LuLuuu
Summary: Yes' she breathed,' i will marry you'. The Cullens Lives are turned upside down after an unexpected heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Still a Cullen

So far;

150 years after BD. Ness and Jake moved to the Rez. Treaty has been dismissed and the werewolves and vampires friendships are stronger than ever.

Chapter 1- Cheat? Maybe

BPOV

I hummed to myself as I got out of the car. Me, Alice and Emmett had just been hunting; we'd been out of state as Emmett wanted grizzly. Rose, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme had stayed behind. They'd hunted previous to our trip. Without warning, petite little Alice spun round, her face a mask of horror. She took off into the forest impossibly fast. Emmett looked at me and I shrugged. We continued walking up to the great white house. As soon as we entered we realised everyone else was outside; we heard why. We both stole silently upstairs and then booted mine and Edwards bedroom door down. I gasped; there in the arms of Rosalie was my husband, Edward. With a jolt I realised something. Edward loved Rosalie.

EmPOV

No. No. No. This isn't happening. Rose isn't hurting me. I'm going to kill Edward. I glanced at Bella and I didn't see the strong vampire she was, I saw the fragile hurting human she had once been. It was heartbreaking seeing Bella crumble like this. How could he do that to her? I fought the urge to grab Bella a run. There was a sudden thump and when i glance sideways I sniggered; Bella had broken Edwards new less than 2 days old sound system. Ha. After she had made sure it would never work again she took off like a race horse out of a starting gate. I heard the door open and shut. Edward moved as to follow her. I hissed and threw my hands against his chest. He flew out of the glass wall. Rose growled at me and followed him. My wedding ring was the next to fly. I turned and shot after Bella.

EdPOV

Crap! Bella and Emmett were stood in the doorway. Both were identical frozen statues of horror and shock. Emmett's thoughts were blank but his face was twisted, making him look dangerous;_ like the vampire he was. _Bella ran off after breaking my new music player. I cursed. I stood to follow her and Emmett hissed at me. He then threw his hulking form against me and I fell out of the glass wall. Rosalie followed me. Emmett's wedding ring followed me and Rose. I spun on the spot and saw Carlisle and Esme stood looking at us. As me and Rose ran I heard Carlisle last thought '' you're no son of mine. You don't belong with us, just go''. With those parting words rose and I fled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A new start

BPOV

Heartbroken doesn't begin to cover it. I was devastated, like someone had died. I curled myself into a small ball and waited. A dim human memory was unwillingly dragged from the back of my mind. ' '' I don't want you Bella''. Denial, shock, hurt. He left me and I followed his trail, stupidly, further into the woods. I fell eventually, and I never stood up. I must have lain there for hours until Sam Uley found me, he then took me home'. This is my worst human memory; when Edward left me. Later, heavy footfalls broke into my sorry stupor. Emmett had found me. Wordlessly and effortlessly he picked me up and cradled me against his vast, muscular chest. I wanted to be closer and I found myself buried deep into his diamond hard skin. His lips made contact with my head and at a slow human pace, he carried me back to the house. I realised I didn't want Emmett as a brother anymore.

AlPOV

I was sat watching some mindless tv programme when i was dragged into the future. * Bella happy, with Emmett, they were holding hands, when she turned i saw that her stomach was swollen with the last days of pregnancy, 'i love you Mrs Cullen' were Emmetts words.*

I sat pondering that as there was no physical way for a vampire to become pregnant.

Carlisle called me to his office. I went with Jasper. Carlisle then said he had some great news ' Alice i know you have always wanted a child, but as you know it isn't possible until today'. ' i have tried this method out on animals, unorthodox i know but i had to try it, and it worked all times.' 'I have to take Jasper for 2 minutes while i do something, so i will leave you to sit and think about the children you're going to have'.

I sat by myself as i waited patiently, i couldn't believe it me and Jasper were going to be parents. Wow. They then came back into the room and Carlisle produced a stainless steel syringe and said he had to inject it into my womb. He said its metal combined with vampire venom so it is strong enough to get through vampire skin. I nodded excitedly and felt a sting of pain as he did it. But i was going to be a mum and so was Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

8 months after Rosalie and Edward fled.

BPOV

Me and Emmett were at home. Everyone else had gone out hunting in another state as Carlisle wanted to visit the Denalis. We cuddled up on Emmetts bed and talked. That night was the first night of my life. I realised i loved Emmett. Edward meant nothing to me anymore.

The next morning everyone came home. A heavily pregnant Alice was beaming and just looking at me Emmett. She had told everyone we were together now. They all congratulated us. Alice stole Emmett away from me for a few minutes, i wondered what was happening.

Emmett came back with a suspicious looking box. Suddenly my heart, which had lain silent and dead for over a century and a half, started beating wildy, metaphorically, in my chest. I felt alive. I felt whole.

Emmett had fixed me.

EmPOV

I gulped nervously as i approached Bella. Her beautiful, pale face was unusually blank but the giveaway was her eyes which were alive with something i had never seen before even when i was with Rose. Her eyes were alive with love, love for me and love for the vampires surrounding her. This is were she belonged.

I shook as i got unsteadily on one knee. With a gasp she realised what i was going to do.

Then i spoke and my voice, which was normally loud and noticeable, shocked me. My voice was filled with emotion as i whispered the immortal words 'Bella Swan, you are my life, i love you, and nothing would make me happier than you becoming my wife, will you marry me Isabella?'. Silently i reached for the small box and opened it. The ring was silver and simple, but i knew that the minute Bella looked at me it would be a yes and the she adored the ring.

'Yes' she breathed ' Emmett Cullen, i will marry you'.

If i could have cried i would have. Instead my body shuddered and heaved with the tears the would not show in the happiness. I slid the ring on to her finger and i picked her up and held her close. She put her forehead against mine, shut her eyes, smiled and said ' i love you'.

I knew then that i had healed, Bella had made my life complete. I didn't feel anything for Rose. It was me and Bella now.

And we were together forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake and Ness have heard the news after coming back from their 3rd honeymoon.

RPOV

How could my father, the man i looked up too, do this to my mother? Hadn't he promised to look after her forever? I hate him. I cried for mom when i heard the news. I went straight to the Cullens house and grandpa Carlisle was there looking after mom. (Jacob was with the new pack, helping the youngsters adapt to their new animal forms.) Everyone else had gone hunting, They were in deep discussion about something. I was confused. My mom was glowing, her happiness radiated from every pore in her body. I thought dad had hurt her. Wasn't she supposed to be upset? Then i noticed the ring. I walked over, knowing they had heard me, but didn't want to break the conversation they were having. I cleared my throat, mom looked at me and i looked pointedly at the ring. She looked sheepish. She stuttered 'Ness, m..m..me and Emmett are e..e..engaged' I gasped. She apologised for the shock, and explained that they had fallen for each other, coping with their broken hearts. Auntie Rose and dad? Oh my god. Thats why they were helping each other and thats why they fixed each other. I growled, deep in my chest. Mom realised what i had figured out. She said there good for each other because they deserve each other, they didn't honour their vows. I nodded in agreement.

BPOV

Im so excited, me and Emmett are having children. I was talking to Carlisle about it when Ness walked in. Oops, i knew she knew about Edward and that he had cheated on me. She didn't know who and she didn't know i was engaged to Emmett. She would be so upset. Me and Carlisle continued talking to each other. Ness cleared her throat and i explained everything to her. She guessed it was Rose and Edward when i said me and Emmett had been helping each other get over our broken hearts. She sighed and then growled. She then hugged me and said if it was what made me happy she wouldn't talk to her father again and me my bridesmaid. She beamed her dazzling smile. She told me she had to get back and feed her bottomless pit of a husband. Me and Carlisle laughed, Ness kissed us both on the cheek ,turned swiftly and ran off to Jake.

'Bella' Carlisle said ' how are you going to tell Ness your having a child?'

'I don't know, i honestly don't know, this has been tough and having to accept that im having another child will be even tougher for her to accpet'.

Alice ran into the room, little Holly her daughter clinging to her back. Alice had given birth a few days ago and it appeared that the vampire children developed like Ness. Holly looked about 6 months old and was already walking. Her level of development was faster than Ness'. Alice's eyes were locked on the future and i instantly knew it was bad news. my niece hopped over to me and jumped on to my knee and showed me the butterfly she had caught. I smiled and commented on how pretty it was. She then went upstairs to put into her little butterdly tank we had got for her as soon as we realised she loved butterflies. Alice came to the present. 'Edward' she choked out ' He's coming back, he will be here in a few minutes'.

I gasped. Emmett came charging into the room, ' I have caught Edwards scent'. Then footsteps on the porch followed by a hiss. 'Hi guys' His velvet voice chimed. I froze, my breath came out in a growl. 'Easy now' he murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

My growl reverberated around the room. He Looked shocked that i would do that at him. 'Edward' Carlisle said stiffly I looked at Emmett and he hissed loudly. Edward looked confused at his protective stance. I glanced again at Emmett and he seemed to be concentrating on something really hard. Edwards face turned to puzzled, then to horror as he grasped what Emmet was mentally saying to him. 'no' he shouted. 'what it is it sweetie?' came a sugar sweet voice from the porch. I hissed again. Emmett went paler. He gasped. Edward was here to tell us something, i was sure. 'Carlisle, i have something to say to you all' Said Edward. 'Rose and i are going to england, to start a new life, and get married, we regret the hurt caused. Bella, love, im sor...' he never had a chance to finish his statement for my Emmett had the weakling pinned against the wall by his throat. 'You ever talk to her like you love her again and i will burn you Edward, i mean it'. Rose came rushing into the room ' what the hell is going on, Edward are we leaving yet?' Edward had already been placed back on the ground, hard, by Emmett. 'Rose it would appear Bella and Emmett have some explaining to do'. So me and Emmett told them we were engaged. Emmett had been smart enough to not think of the child growing inside me. Rose looked mortally offended and stalked off; Edward looked devastated. He then left. 'Thats the last we will hear of them for now' quoted Alice as they left.

EmPOV

Bella's having a baby. After all that that had just happenend with Rose and Edward, i didn't feel like smiling but then i remembered Bella and our child. The baby was inside her, right now. Im gonna be a daddy. Awesome, i hope its a boy.

Im thirsty, Edward and her had just cut off my huting trip. I grabbed Bella's had and we ran like the wind. We made it to a clearing ad we let our senses range out. She was the first to smell it. 'Mmmm grizzly, and its just out of hibernation. Yumm'. She took off after my favourite food source and had drained it by the time i had reached her. Her hands reached out to clasp her belly, when she gasped. She yanked her top up and there unbelieveably was a bump. 'wow' she mouthed. I fell beside her and laid my hand tenderly across her stomach and my touch allowed a low moan to escape her parted lips. Instantly i was on top of her. That was the second most amazime of my existance.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

My wedding day to Emmett. Wow, i truly love him, more than Edward. I noted to myself that his name didn't cause me pain anymore. Me, Alice and a three year old looking child had picked out my perfect simple wedding dress. It is pure white and has a simple lace corset beaded with crystals. I put my hair up and stroked the tiny, but noticeable bump on my stomach. Mine and Emmett's child. Perfectly happy. I heard the music start so i started walking down the aisle, Carlisle's arm linked with mine.

'Emment Cullen, i promise to love you until the end of forever.' i winked at him so quickly, the minister didn't notice ' I will always be yours, and i promise never to hurt you'

'Isabella Marie Swan, your my everything, i will love you until the universe combusts into a million pieces and even then i will never stop'

'I do'

'I do'

With that we kissed quickly and our family applauded us. We left for our honeymoon to isle Esme. Carlisle and her had let us use it for as long as we wanted.

How did i know the trouble it would cause to me and my new husband when we went there.

* * *

I know i havent updated in months and i apologise profusely for that. Please review and please can give me ideas as to what can happen next chapter. I will use as many of these as possible and i will name you for the idea you have given me.

Thanks!

LuLuu x


	7. Chapter 7

We sat on Isle Esme, letting ourselves sparkle in the sun, without fear of being seen and people knowing what we are. I turned to Emmett stroking circles onto his diamond chest.

''Em, what do you think we should call our baby?''

''Mmm, i dunno. Something unisex so it doesn't matter if its a girl or a boy?''

''Thanks for the effort Em'' My voice drawled, full of sarcasm.

''No probs Bella'' He grinned widely, showing all his teeth.

I stood up slowly as my stomach had grown vastly in the 5 months we had stayed on the Island. I was 8 months gone. I could stay here forever. I looked at the sky, seeing it had gotten darker north of us.

''Em, im going inside. Its gonna rain later''

I walked to the big house and straight for the fridge for our blood supplies, we had to have them in as i was constantly thirsty with the baby. I chugged another bottle and was starting on another when Emmett walked in.

''Slow down tiger. You'll be sick''

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tounge out. Our childish personalities suited each other well, better than Edward or Rosalie. He strode over to me, stealing my bottle.

''Hey, thats mine'' I pouted and looked at him. ''Emmmmmmyyyy please?''

''Sorry Bells, here ya go'' He started to hand my bottle back. ''Suckerrrrr'' He bolted to the bedroom. I waddled after him, desperate to get my bottle back.

I had almost reached the main bedroom when i was overcome with immense pain. I doubled over clutching at my stomach, hissing through my teeth. Emmett had heard my pained hiss and had come back into the hallway, upon seeing my bent form he was over within a quarter of a second.

''Bella?''

''Em, its the baby. I think its coming''

The pain, was insufferable, worse than Renesmes' birth.

''I'll call carlisle'' He sprinted to get his cell. I hobbled into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed. I writhed and groaned in pain, grasping and tugging at my top, desperatly trying to pull it off amidst the pain of labour. Emmett came back into the room.

''Carlisle will be here in 12 hours''

I groaned again. 12 hours seemed a long time for a 151 year old vampire with a 18 year olds body who is currently in labour.

The pain intensified, focused solely on the top of my stomach. I felt like i was splitting. I looked down, _i was splitting!_

''Emmett, the baby, its not a normal birth, look'' He glanced at the peak of my stomach and almost gagged!

''Bella, its crawling out of you!'' He came towards me with a towel, ready to wrap the baby up. I could feel my wound healing as the child crawled out of me, straight into Emmetts towel. He cradled the baby as i healed, so fast and pain free, i hardly realised i had just been in pain a few seconds ago. The birth had taken minutes. I turned and sat on the edge of the bed, holding my arms out for the baby.

''Bella, its boy''

''We've got a son? Are you sure Emmett?''

''Yes. Im sure he has all the things a man needs'' I laughed at his proud father tone.

''Emmett don't be silly, let me hold him''

I took our son from Emmett and gasped. He was beautiful. Lots of black hair, and big bright blue eyes. Just then large, heavy drops fell onto the window, blowing a breeze in and the little child shivered. I told Emmett to put the heating on and i headed and shut the door. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle to see if he would feed.

''Em, can you think of name now?''

''Aran?''

I liked that name. I nodded in approval. ''How'd you get that name?''

''It was my younger brothers middle name'' His eyes glazed with long forgotten, murky memories.

''I like it Em, it suits him'' He was grasping his bottle, sucking the blood vigorously.

''Lets put him in his crib, i wanna go lay down''

Emmett took Aran off of me and put him in the crib in the spare room. He had brought it in case this happend. He came back after settling him. He was going to be a great father. He carried me bridal-style to the bedroom.

EdwardsPOV

I had heard Bella give birth and both of them fussing over the thing. I hated watching her in pain. Next to me, Rosalie was impatient for them to go to the bedroom. We listened for the usual sounds before creeping toward to house, stalking our prey.

No we hadn't gone to England, but we were married. I loved Rose but i also loved Bella. I had heard Emmetts thoughts that day, of them getting married and, no he hadn't thought of the baby in Bella, but i had heard its thoughts. I told Rose and we found out that Alice had also had a child. Holly and she had amazed everyone as she was fluent in 2 different languages and was abled to walk and see into the past and future. Rose had cooed over the forbidden child, wanting to take her. I had told her to wait.

I watched as she climed through an open window and stole towards to door to let me in.

''I don't know about this Rose. Its not right.''

''I want a child Edward''

I sighed, hearing Rosalies thoughts of nothing but selfish greed.

''Edward come on''

I followed Rose through the house.

BellasPOV

We waited until morning as we could hear our child snoring steadily throughout the night and when the snores stopped we got up and headed to his room. Carlisle would be here soon anyway.

I peered into the crib.

''Emmett!, Arans gone!'' I sank, sobbing tearlessly to floor grasping my sons blanket. Emmetts arms were around me, quieting my sobs.

''He's gone''

''Em, our boy has gone''

**Yes, i know the beginning of this story isn't brilliant and has few mistakes for which i apologise but please, give it a chance. **

**A biiiiiiiiig thank you to Nessiee Oriaa Whitlock for this :D I promise to update often. Also read Lost Loves. :D Thank youuuuu x**


	8. Chapter 8

I stood up, still clutching Arans blanket and took in the scents around me.

''Edward and Rose have taken our baby'' I looked at Emmett with anger. Not for him but to let him know i was. Just then the door opened and Carlisle walked in.

''When were Edward and Rosalie here?''

''Last night. They've taken our baby Carlisle, our baby'' I broke down in Emmetts arms again.

Carlisle was apopletic with rage. He hissed, a low growl rumbling in his chest. His eyes glinted with anger and malice before he fought his normal vampire reactions and regained control. I had never seen him look so vampiric. I repressed a shudder, even though am i vampire myself. Carlisles' look screamed violence just then though.

''Right, we'll lock up here. Then follow the scents round the island, to where they end.''

''Together?''

''Yes''

We sprinted at top speed, following the sour scents of our former spouses while Carlisle sorted the house out. He caught up soon.

''Alice said she's caught their future. They're back in Forks, near the treaty line.''

''Wh-at?''

''Yes, we should be headed back there''

We headed to the airport in Rio. The entire drive there was silent. It was half an hour till our flight left that Carlisle spoke.

''Bella, i have a feeling that we should head home first, inform the others of what has happend here. Then set about Forks, following them. Do you agree?'' I just nodded, lips pursed, my eyes tight. I looked at Emmett, he looked frightening. He just bobbed his head once before re-crossing his arms and continuing his glaring outside.

We drove home from Port Angeles after our tension-fraught plane journey. Emmett had actually growled at the airline staff as they greeted him and then asked if he would like a drink.

''Do i look like i drink? Really?'' His growl vibrating loudly, reverberating around the almost empty cabin. The woman had actually run back toward the wall, shaking in fear. We were lucky we were the only ones in first class. She sort of speed walked, trying to hide her fear, but we could all hear her heart beating too fast.

Just then, we turned up the drive-way. The silence and tension was growing. It shook me.

We tensed as we rounded the corner and saw a volvo. Edwards. It was outside the house. We could hear Rosalie and Edward cooing over MY child. How dare they.

Emmett was all set to run from the car but i stopped him. ''Shhh Em, patience is needed. Be calm'' My hand pressed against where his heart used to beat, calmed him momentarily.

We got out of the car, heading towards to house where i heard my baby breathing, crying softly. I hurried up, breaking down the door in my haste.

''Rosalie Hale, that is my child in your arms.'' I got a wicked grin in return. ''Oh, i know Bella, He had his first feed well, did little Joshua.''

''His names Arun, and he's not your child.''

''He is now Bella.''

Edward appeared in front of me, his face a smooth mask, but i knew him well enough to know that he was nervous. I could see it in his eyes. ''Let me past''

He shook his head, laughing mockingley. ''Why, Isabella?''

''I just want my child back. Please.'' I knew i what i was doing. I looked at him, full in the eyes and saw as he gasped, taking in how black they were. I knew that he would let me get to my son.

Lowering my voice and looking down, i asked again.

I heard Rose growl and saw her rise. My baby in her arms. My heart was broken, he looked so helpless. He whined.

''Shhh baby, shhh, Mummy's here.'' That did it.

Pushing past Edward, i ran toward Rose, and i knew she wouldn't fight me if she had the baby. Emmett appeared behind her.

Suddenly, Rose took off with Edward following, both of them running out of the demolished door. I growled. My pain overtook every other sense. I ran blindly, pushing myself.

My baby. I need my baby.

**Yes, i know the beginning of this story isn't brilliant and has few mistakes for which i apologise but please, give it a chance. Review? Much Love :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, my regular readers know i don't usually do authors notes, but seriously guys please review. I had well over a 1000 hits on my traffic alert for this one story, but only 2 people reviewed D: Im not asking alot. Just a few seconds of your time to review my story. Thanks, yh? Cheers guys. Heres the next chappie (:**

I stood, for who knows how long, when i felt Emmetts arms around me, picking up my frozen form and curling me to his chest, hushing my. It was only then that I realised that i was still crying helplessly. ''My baby'' were the only words i could make my lips make. I clung to his chest, scared he would disappear too. I just wanted Aran back. My heart broke again. Hadn't Edward caused me enough problems without this final twist of the knife protuding, metaphorically, from my back.

I realised we were back at the house now. Slowly, i unfurled myself from Emmetts arms, holding back the over-whelming sobs. ''My baby''.

''Shhh, sweeheart, i know'' I grasped Ems' hand. We walked toward the house, moving at a slow, uneven pace. I breathed in, the dirt around me the most prominent scent, but there was something else. I let go of his hand and ran along the weak trail, realising it as Rosalies' scent. It went toward a clearing within the trees, and there, in th centre was Rosalie, crying and whispering to my baby.

''Shhhh baby, shhh''

It was only then that i heard my son crying. I held myself back with incredible restraint, wanting to attack and comfort her at the same time. Instead, i walked forward, arms up to show i wasn't a threat. She still snarled at me, suddenly regardless of the young baby in her ice-cold arms.

''Rose, i don't want to fight with you.''I used a reasoning tone, showing her i was no threat ''I just want my child back, _please.'' _My voice lowered unintentionally. Her gaze softend slightly, her eyes darting downward to my baby. ''I know, i know you want your child back, i...i took him...because i just want my own child, and for two hundred years, i have had to just long for a child, and now, i am holding one, your just going to take the baby away, from me.'' I held back the hiss that threatend to escape bewteen my clenched teeth, my hands clamped to my sides to stop myself from snatching my child back from her. How _dare_ she say i will be taking MY child away from HER. I shuddered with a repressed pounce. She noticed though; putting her hand on the babys head, she took off.

I followed, all pretenses of niceness lost. I wanted my baby. I hurtled after her form. She swerved often, trying to lose me, but i was faster. Just. I pushed myself faster, when i smelt Emmett behind me. He sprinted past, before launching himself into the tree boughs and flying along through them to get ahead. I saw him drop in front of her, encasing her in his arms in what looked like an embrace, but it stopped her dead.

She was trapped, with no where to go and she wouldn't fight because she was scared of hurting Aran.

''Rosalie, please'' Emmett held his large hands out. ''Please.''

I saw her spine tense and a caught the back end of a growl in her chest. She knew she was trapped. With a resounding, resigned sigh she handed the child to Emmett. I waited for her to continue her mad run through the forest, watching her leaving us in the clearing, her sobs loud and clear, before closing the gap between us and wrapping my arms around Emmett and Aran. I kissed their foreheads. Em then leaned down to kiss me fully on the lips, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. ''Everythings okay, Aran's back with us. He's safe, and i know that won't be the last we've heard of her, but she will never take our son again.'' We knew she would go back to Edward.

I took Aran from Ems' arms and grasping his hand, we set off at a leisurely pace to the white house. We were in no rush, we just enjoyed each others company.

**The next chapter will be the last. **


End file.
